Mafia Child
by wreakhavoc
Summary: Ritsu, a street smart, mafia entwined female has met her match in the chain smoking, Matt, cohort to Mello's deviously strange plans. With everything happening so fast, and the sides turning, guns sounding,and mafia bosses, she might havea little crush.OC
1. Chapter 1

**RATING: T for language, adult content and belly shirts. proceed.**

**PAIRING: Matt/OC.**

**DEDICATION: To the best friends a girl could have; ALLE K., and Angsty Tiger. Thanks for being there when havocs braindead. XP Also, Pete Wentz, marry me and you get…ummm, A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE I BAKE JUST FOR YOU!-Danny Havok, too! Offer stands for you too!-**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE, THANKS. HAVOC-HAVOC ISN'T USED TO MEAN PEOPLE! REVIEWERS (NOT A BRIBE) GET TO BE MENTIONED IN NEXT CHAPTERS. HAVE SOME PIE!**

She crouched by the boxes of ammunition, pulse racing.

'If someone catches me…' 

She snuck out, making her way to the crate with the explosives. She snatched up several timed devices, bombs, smaller firearms and assorted minuscule missiles, loading them into her large bag.

And froze as she heard footsteps outside of the storage door. Panicked, she looked around for an exit…AHA! A narrow door. She opened it and slammed it shut, turned around….and gaped. She was standing on the edge of the building with a narrow board connecting to the neighbor building.

She took a breath and tiptoed to the starting point of the wobbly board, stepping out bravely and looking straight ahead, walking on forward as the door she had came from opened.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, she turned slightly to see a blonde haired, leather clad boy. He, at the moment, was loading a gun. She crept forward on the plank as it started shaking from the blonde trying to push it off. ALMOST, almost there, only five feet now. A gun went off and she ducked low, wincing as the bullet nicked her shoulder.

'_Godfather Fendi will be so angry with me.'_

She thought as the heavy bag that was unnerving her balance dropped the eighty feet or so to the ground.

As soon as she stepped across the balcony, she shoved the board off before her blonde opponent could follow her, and to her disappointment, it started raining.

$$$$$$$$Authors Not$$$$$$$$

Its rainin' men! –OUCH-

I've been wanting to do some kind of Matt/OC for quite some time now, so the idea just came up and I was quite pleased with the characters. This(being the first chapter) is basically crap. (haha! Sorry, DeathNoteBoy. Wish I could at least write GOOD stuff. I HAVE FAILED MY MISSION!) I hope I can write out something a little more plot fitting next chapter. Meh. It'll take awhile to establish my character….Sorry. You's all haves my luv.


	2. Say Hello To Matts Gun

_Damn_. She inwardly growled as the rain beat across her shoulder, which was now bleeding and her already slippery leather clothing.

She twisted the gun from her belt and pulled it to head height, checking the bullets. A hard, cold, metallic object was rammed against her bare, lower back, just catching her belly shirt.

"Put the gun down and I wont kill you immediately." A languid voice ordered as she brought her hands up in a sign of surrender.

XD

Matt shouldn't have been there in the first place. He knew that Mello knew too. He wasn't made for guarding entrances for a living, and being ordered to kill anyone who came in the building. As soon as the blonde had stepped through the window, dropping to the floor and crouching spider-like, he knew it was going to be one hell of a bad day. He quickly and silently loaded his gun, coming up behind the girl, apparently, who resembled Mello slightly and made sure his weapons place in the world was known. Inside, he sighed and muttered,

_One hell of a bad day, yup._

XD

"You can come quietly or we can do this the hard way." The person, definitely male, told her.

_Shit, he knows the business._ She had been hoping any guard's she would come across would be slightly dumber than your average idiot, backup man. She turned slowly, palms up.

"Umm, where's the bar, man?" She asked, smiling hopefully.

"Riiiight. You'd better wait RIGHT WHERE YOU'RE STANDING until Mello comes, or there's gonna be entrails on the walls." He ordered.

"Sorry." She swung out with a foot, knocking him off guard and onto the floor. She took advantage of the situation, taking both her gun and his and training them on him as she edged forward. His hands were up in a surrender/peace sign, but she could tell he was scheming from watching his eyes under his goggles. He suddenly lunged forward throwing a lit smoke bomb in front of her, making her cough and lose all perceptiveness on where he was. She growled in surprise as he grabbed her wrists, so she couldn't shoot. She struggled; trying to get her wrists free, but was steadily losing the battle of strengths. She knew he was winning. She twisted around, kneeing his stomach so he fell to the floor. She sat on him as she retrieved the guns from where they had fallen. The automatic handgun and the pistol pointed at his head and his heart, she pinned his arms with her knees and kept the guns steady.

"You're gonna let me walk out of here, like a good boy. Aren't you?" She asked as he scowled.

"No, he isn't." A voice issued from the door.

OOOH! Mystery!

Yays! While this was originally gonna be a love story, the newer chapters I've written up seem to be bordering on action.

Yeah, my OC seems more properly fitted to Mello. It was meant to be a Matt thing…Cuz hes my favo…ah, well. Hes a favorite of mine. Yes, HEY! Thanks for the reviews! Y'all rawk! BTW, the OC's name is in Loveless. Her name comes from an older(?) guy…I dislike him, he does bad things to Soubi!

Preview

Poke. Poke. Poke .Poke. Whack. Whack.

"Melloooo! Matts hitting me!"

HERES TO SOME RAWKIN' GOOD PEOPLE!!!

Silver Wolf Demon 

**Chibi Inuyashi Lover 4ever**

**deathnotefan**

**-For submitting/favoriting! If you hate them, you hate me, people! Soo….LUUUUUV THEM!!!!AND NEVER, EVER SUBMIT A FLAME TO THEM!**

-----


	3. A Hole In The Wall

THANK YOU, CHIBI INUYASHA LOVER 4EVER FOR CHAPTERS THREE AND FOURS PLOT LINE!!!!

She whipped her head around as soon as she heard the voice. A tall, slim, leather clothed blonde stood, glaring poisonously at her, handgun listlessly pointed at her. Matt took the opportunity to loosen his arms and punch her directly in her exposed stomach; she stumbled away, trying to breathe. Mello dug around in a pocket and brought out a pair of handcuffs as the girl regained her breathe long enough to start looking for the exit.

"Put your hands up, slowly." Mello ordered, she slowly brought them up…And bolted out of the doorway at the end of the room, jumping and ducking to avoid the shots Mello and now Matt, were firing at her. One caught her thigh and tore the leather.

"Shit! Split up!" Mello cried, his anger level blasting to an all time high.

"That little –BLEEP- isn't getting away this time!"

Matt obeyed, reloading his gun as he jogged out the doorway that the girl had ran out of before, as Mello ran out the neighboring door, farther away, on the left wall.

Meanwhile, the intruder frantically searched the floor she had ended up on for a hiding place without much luck; It appeared to be a deserted business room, with most of the furniture stripped from the main rooms and thin cubicles, making a hiding place a rare thing. She finally saw a semi-solid paper wall, dividing a room into two rooms. Just as she did this, she heard a slow , barely there footstep and she held her breathe, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. She slightly leaned against the wall and squeaked as a black-gloved hand tore through and scrabbled at her neck. She froze as Mello burst through the wall, knocking the gun from her hand, attached handcuffs to her wrists and hauled her up to his height by her choppy, short hair. She winced as the too-tight handcuffs dug into the skin of her wrists.

"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE. AND WONT MOVE" He hissed venomously, leaning in so close their noses almost touched, and dropped her to the floor, retreating to the doorway.

"I'm going to get Matt. And you will stay here if you value your life." He fired a shot that scored through the paper wall near her head and blew on the top of the guns barrel, before he stalked to the doorway…Just as Matt burst through the other door, seeing the girl and running toward her, gun ready to shoot.

Mello involuntarily turned in surprise and automatically shot toward the movement. The bullet caught Matt's shoulder and he grimaced, wobbling on his feet. The bullet had hit a small amount of bone, but blood gushed from the wound where the bullet had caught tissue.

Mello stared, eyes wider than usual by far, as he froze, shocked.

She took no time in grabbing Matt's gun from its supposed place in his pocket and pointing it at Mello.

Soo, that was an eventful chapter! Thanks again, Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever for giving me that plotline!!!!!!! RAWK!!!! Haha, so yeah. its very actionfull. Bleahhh. Im braindead..its really late…like 5:00, right now.

I LUV AXEL! But im never allowed to play Kingdom Hearts because of thissigh..

"OMG! IS THAT KINGDOM HEARTS?! CAN I PLAY?! YAAY! OOH, YEAH, IM AXEL, BABY! AXEEELL!!YAY, I LUV YOU!!!! KILL DEMYX!!!!! GAD, WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED TO KILL HIM?! WHY IS HE TALKING TO ME?! IS HE GAY?! GET AWAY FROM MY AXEL, FOOL! AXEEEL!-runs around screaming and smacking into random walls-"…My cousin wont let me play it anymore..her walls get too dented, apparently…


	4. Hide and Go Seek

Mello and the girl, Ritsu stood glaring at each other before they both began stepping lightly toward the doorways, to try and get away from each other.

Ritsu charged down the stairs to the second floor and got more surprises, it was a gypsy fair in looks, but had dust and spider webs hanging off every feature as if it had not been used for some centuries. Moth eaten scarves and rusting knives hung off one, while multi-colored ribbons another, and beads of every likeness were spread around still another. Ritsu looked at each, knowing her time was limited and swung into the knives and scarves booth, ducking behind a tapestry at the back of the booth as Mello slid onto the floor from the stairs.

"Hey, stupid girl. I know you're here." Mello whispered, the light from a strangely, still burning chandelier caught his face and lit it up, making his face look like a child's Halloween mask. Ritsu gulped, and shivered under the heavy tapestry, no one knew how much she hated Halloween, THEY died at Halloween. She hadn't turned the chandelier on, something Mello didn't know.

"Think you're smart, don't you, whore?" A shot blasted off at one of the booths, as Mello snarled ominously. The sound came from BEHIND the booth now, and Ritsu felt her heart beating heavily, she was surprised he couldn't hear it. She almost hissed at his insult, but stopped in fear of giving herself away. She, instead, turned her anger to resourcefulness as an idea hit her. She crouched around the counter of the booth in order to get a clear shot and shot a precise shot at the slender cord attaching the chandelier to the ceiling. It crashed down in flying glass and crumpled bronze, as Mello yelled and jumped out of the way before most of the glass hit him.

"You want some of that, crossdresser?" She sneered as she leapt out the front of the booth and stood defiantly, scowling back at the angry blonde in front of her.

"You don't play fair, SWEETHEART." Mello retorted, using the name to no doubt infuriate her farther, as a gun shot whizzed by his already ducking head.

"ShutUP, you MANWHORE!" Ritsu growled, snatching up a piece of armor from a suit hanging from a noose.

'_WHAT the HELL? What kind of wacko owns this place???' _She mentally complained as she used the armor to shield herself and return fire to Mello.

'_Damn, he IS good'_ She thought, as she remembered what Godfather Fendi told her she was up against, and Melo ducked and jumped the shot she had fired.

'_GOTTA GET THE GUN OUTTA HIS HAND!'_ She thinks desperately and twists expertly, shooting out at Mello as she sees the opportunity., she shot out at his hand and it almost hit it, causing Mello to drop his gun in surprise.

"You started it." Mello smirks, hands up, dull and bored.

"Well then, shouldn't I END IT, transvestite?" She returns sweetly as she aims the gun.

"Any last words?" She asks.

"Yeah. Look behind you." Mello grins as the girl crumples to her knees and falls awkwardly. Standing behind her, lower part of chest bound in strips of his own coat and bloody is Matt, a half smile on his face as he drops the half-of-a-plank with assorted rusty nails attached.

"That's gotta hurt." They both intone.

XD

Listenin' to the Spice Girls-Bleah- here, and just finished this chap, that CHIBI INUYASHI LOVER4EVER sent in ..the plot that is, I added embellishments and talking and crap. Thanks 2 ya, Chibi ETC.

Look at all them reviews!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! –Grabs Matt over-

"Say thank you to the nice people, Matty!"

"Uhhh, yeah. Thank you..Can I go back to my game? I almost had their warrior priest PWNED!"

"Ehhh, okay.."

"Thank you! -Runs off-"

"That's my dedicated Matt.."

Ritsu: EXCUSE ME?!

Me: Well, didn't you want Mello?

Ritsu: Helllllll, NOOOOO.

Me: How much do you love Matt?

Ritsu: Uhhhhh..GOTTA GO.

Me: -sob- WHO LOVES MATT??HUH?

I DOOOOOO!!!


	5. Decisions

**Okay, first of all! A BIG thank you to: Ei, Chibi Inuyashi Lover 4ever, Lana, Moonlight of Thunderclan, Kasai Tenshi, Neko-Kikiru, Myouu, xReikox, Pookie776 and deathnotefan!!!!!**

"So, what do we do wi-" Matt began.

"Kill her." Mello broke in as he dropped to the floor, adrenaline still rushing.

"Nnhn. All right." Matt agreed, pulling his gun from the female's hand.

"Oh, wait. Shouldn't we check for gang tattoos?" He suddenly asked, gun in midair.

"WHY?" Mello growled.

"Remember Shalton? Eduardo? That one guy with the coke?" Matt listed.

"Ah, yeah. I swear those gangs were hell bent on murdering us for that one guy. You do pretty sloppy murders too, Matt." Mello remembered, head slightly cocked.

"She IS probably an assassin. So, go ahead and check…if she's a Rozen it'll be on her ankle, a Blood Rose, her right palm." Mello instructed as he frisked the girl, and withdrew several small blades stashed in her clothes. He whistled.

"Whoo, these things are nasty. She must have been saving them."

"Uh, Mello.."

"Yeah?"

"Look." Matt motioned to her clavicle where a tattoo was inked; it was the picture of an eye being speared by a knife.

"Hold on, she's got one on her eye too." Matt realized, staring at a barely noticeable black, diamondish shaped tattoo under her left eye.

"Oh. GOD, NO. She's one of Fendis. Shit, that guy is like, REVENGE central." Mello exclaimed, crouching over her.

"Oh, isn't Fendi that one ugly guy? With all the coke business?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, among others. His major business is the hookers and the assassins." Mello told him,

"And that's the tattoo for a really expensive assassin. Wow, she-Oh. Wow. I know who she is." Mello realized.

"Huh? Who?" Matt asked quizzically.

"Ritsu. She's Ritsu Blood. That one criminal they were trying to catch a while ago. I think she was part of Kabuku's gang, the Blood Roses too until they turned on her." Mello talked as he drug Ritsu into a sitting position and bound her feet.

"Now we should definitely kill her." Mello announced.

"She's an assassin? What about Trin? Or Oris?" Matt asked, reminding Mello of the other assassins trying to catch up with them.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we could use an assassin. BUT! You are going to be in charge of her! If she's too unruly YOU pull the trigger. Got that?" Mello demanded, ignoring Matt's aghast expression.

"B-But Mello! I-I'm not a NANNY!! I-How can she be my responsibility??" Matt cried, running a hand through his red hair.

"Fine. Lets kill her." Mello grinned, pulling out his Colt.

"Ah. Nah, fine."

"Sooo, how do we get her to agree to help us?" Mello began.

"Tell her we'll murder her if she doesn't help us?" Matt offered.

'Yeah, that's good. Straight out, simple, I like it!"

"So, what do we do now, Mello?"

"Wait till she wakes up, IDIOT."

M&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&RM&R

Yo! Thanks for the reviews all! Sorry the last update was so belated, as I have probably all ready mentioned I've been busy with all kinds of stuff, the fair for one, I'm drawing Death Note stuff ! And have to submit it to MyOtaku. com after that…UGH! Thanks for waiting, though! You guys are so sweet! This IS a short one, but I swear I will get the next chapter out sooner:D.

READERS POLL 

So, what do you guys think? Should it be Matt and Ritsu, or Mello/Ritsu? Hmmm? Answer if you review or just PM me!

I….thought it would be Ritsu and Matt at the beginning and have been thinking of romance for them all through the last updates. I was talking to my friend who reads this and was like,

Me: OMG! Should Matt kiss Ritsu or the other way around?!

Her: (She IS a yaoi freak)Make Matt and MELLO kiss, and have Ritsu walk in and then have Matt apologize and it ends up they-

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-Hangs up-


	6. Bitter Past

Somehow the blackness is comforting, its all around, making her groggy and ill but she still loves how blank and numb it makes her feel. Its bittersweet and it reminds her of her mother, faint and glamorous. The memories tug at her mind, calling for recognition.

The leaves hues are comparable to the fall apple she is eating, crunching slowly and savoring its crisp, slightly warmed skin. Her mother is laughing.

'_She doesn't laugh like this when Da is home.'_

She thinks, her four-year-old mind unable to perceive anything cruel or malicious. Her mother is always beautiful, sparkling smile, makeup over her features, long hair.. ._ 'Pretty, pretty'…_like always, beautiful, covering up the unsightly bruises with care.

She pats her lap for Ritsu to come sit.

"Come, Ritsu. Let mama tell you a story." Ritsu sits on her mothers lap, leaning back and listening to her mothers voice spin a story of a princess in a tower, a knight and a cruel lord, and Ritsu thinks, thinks HARD about where her mother came up with the story, but can't remember and relaxes.

She's hiding under the table, covering her ears and crying because the shouting sand fighting won't STOP. And Da is angry with her, with her Mother.

'_Too LOUD, too loud!'_ She is screaming inside, and tries to ignore the screaming. Her Da is shouting and she hears that quiet, quiet, loud sound of a knife and a cutting, cutting, hurting someone. Its quiet and she hears a slam, and thuds, like someone's stomping away, and she creeps out from under the table, slipping in the red liquid spilled on the ground. She crawls up to where her mother is laying, crumpled, blood on her dress, her hair.

"Mama, Da is gone!! Wake up, mama. Mama? Mama, wake up! Mama!" She screams, trying to wake her mother up, and failing to. The tears are coursing down her cheeks and she remembers her mother's words when she cried because she skinned her knee.

She had slapped Ritsu to make her stop crying and had snapped,

'_Stop crying, Ritsu! When you cry, you give in!'_ And Ritsu had stopped altogether, after being shocked by the slap. But now, it seems okay to cry. Because mama is sleeping and nobody can hear her. She drags herself away from the house, trying to rub off the blood that's on her dress, her hair, her hands, and her memory. She starts running, and runs until she can barely breathe and collapses in an alley.

She's been living on the streets and she's fourteen now, scavenging and pick pocketing whenever she needs money. She steals nicotine and smokes it away herself. The Blood Roses were tough, she likes them. Kabuku is always giving her tests and setting her ahead of the group, because he sees she can go far, she will succeed even if it kills her. They teach her fighting and she shows them how top steal, how to get away, how to survive. Being like them, cruel, hard, twirling the knife and playing God to the victims, it's hard. The Mafia is her goal and _she's_ gonna get there, and then she thinks she'll be content…Until she gets status, that is.

'That's_ Ritsu for you, though. Only content until another challenge is acknowledged.'_ Kabuku had laughed, ruffling her hair as he passed out the food they had just filched. And Ritsu had beamed with pride, knowing they needed her.

Her gang became her family, she knew their pasts, mistakes, lives, talents and sometimes she thinks she knows their souls. Nothing comes between them, their going to make it together or all die right now. Its tough for her, making them know she's a cute blonde girl, she's not going to 'sleep' her way to the head of anywhere and she's going far, farther than YOU. She was learning street fighting and could take down most people that teased or insulted her. She was getting familiar with drugs, weapons and poisons, learning from an older assassin who was in hiding, she was going to be an assassin, the best.

Her gang resented her, slowly but surely, since she was their luckiest, the golden ticket to nowhere. She never thought they would turn on her so quickly or so viciously. The fall she turned sixteen, they put twenty, small razor blades in the cake they stole from the bakery and if she didn't swallow them, the cake was also poisoned. They had planned to kill her anyway they could. Envy was a mild word. She still has the scars down her back from where Kabuku's knives slashed her, and where Crystal's daggers had cut a perfect circular shape on the skin where her neck met her jaw line. She shudders in her sedated state,

'_They tried to MURDER me.'_

The Mafia was worse, Fendi's business was harsher than she could've ever imagined. Much more murderous and cold. He SENT assassins to kill her when he thought she was getting too soft.

'_This whole JOB was a test.'_

She feels her teeth grate in agitation.

"Hey. Wake up." She hears and someone whacks her upside the head.

"Uuuugh." She groans, opening her eyes, watching images swim before her eyes and is welcomed a blonde guy crouched over her, looking into her face and his red-head companion and a pounding headache.


	7. Doing You A Favor

**DECISION: Matt/Ritsu. Unless you guys don't like that pairing, XP.**

As soon as Ritsu grew aware that she was lying on a rag-tag couch with a blonde staring at her thoughtfully and his red-headed companion staring wistfully at his gameboy, she extracted a small knife from the inside of her shirt, she sawed off the ropes on her legs and bolted to the window. She flipped over the couch and crouched over the windowpane, smashing it out with her fist and found she was nearly thirty feet from the ground. Someone grabbed her shoulders, forcing her away from the window.

"Let go!" She hissed, slapping out behind her, as Mello drug her roughly to the couch and made her sit still.

"Shutup, dammit! You're just making it harder for yourself!" He growled as she tried to wrestle out of his grip on her shoulders. She stretched out with her legs, kicking anyone in reach. Mello suddenly dove for her and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back and dragging her to a room, throwing her inside and bolting the door.

"Tell me Matt, what the HELL was I thinking?" Mello snarled, Matt shrugged and went back to his game.

"When I get out, I'm going to find and kill you!" A voice hollered along with several thuds, like someone was throwing their bodyweight onto the wall.

"Yeah. If you ever GET OUT." Mello called back.

"Oh well, she'll come around." Matt sighed; digging a cigarette out of his pocket while Mello wasn't looking and lit it up.

:3

"Listen up, you little juvie!" Mello ordered, crouching by the door.

"WHAT?" Ritsu growled, throwing a knife where she thought Mello was. Mello stared at the point where the knife had impaled the wood.

"Are you going to escape if I let you out?" Mello demanded.

"…No…" Ritsu answered, crossing her fingers behind her back, childishly.

"Mello, I think she's lying!" Matt cried as Mello reached for the lock.

"Hey! I-I **WAS** telling the truth!" Ritsu yelled, cursing Matt silently. Matt's gameboy clicked off as he walked up to the door Mello was leaning carefully against as Ritsu hurled herself across the room, and at the door.

"Do you want to stay there for the rest of your life?" Matt asked impulsively.

"Nah." Ritsu answered.

"Then are you going to be good?" Matt questioned, taking the silence top follow as a 'yes'. Mello opened the door and steadied his gun as they entered the room they refereed to as the 'Guest Room', there were old bloodstains on the wall and a few chains attached to the wall for the stronger hostages. They looked around cautiously and turned when they heard a muted dash, turning, they saw Ritsu making a mad run to the apartment door.

"Matt!" Mello howled, hitting Matt's head repeatedly.

"Its not like she BELONGS to me!" Matt cried, running to escape from Mello pummeling him and to catch Ritsu, who had gotten to the hallway. She was hiding behind a corner as he ran past, she snatched yet another blade from the inside of her shirt and got his arm slashed. He cursed and followed her as she ran, ducking his gun. He finally tackled her when one of his bullets deflected off a brass door and whiz past her, causing her to freeze. Matt ran up and grabbed her, slinging her across his shoulder after searching her shirt for any more blades.

"Bet those hurt." He snapped, noticing the chest bindings

"ShutUP and go to hell. Do I want to look like a girl?!" Ritsu snapped shortly, as she continued to hit Matt.

"You know I'll pull the trigger, unless you behave." Matt suddenly told her. She immediately stiffened and gave a forced laugh.

"You think that matters? Matt, right? If I die, there won't be a funeral and I'm probably going to hell. End of story." She told him, arms crossed. They made a strange picture; the red haired boy with the slight, blonde girl slung haphazardly on his shoulders, the girl looking defiant.

"You know what, I'm really just keeping you alive for nothing, you little ingrate. Mello would enjoy murdering you." Matt retorted, setting her on her feet as he kicked the apartment door open and pulled her inside by the scruff of her neck and her collar.

"Mello! I got her!" Matt called, lighting up a cigarette with one hand while shoving Ritsu toward Mello.

"Good." Mello sniffed in the darkening light of the apartment, frowning at the rising moon outside the window.

"Matt. Put that out." Mello ordered, Matt threw up his hands.

"I'm going outside to smoke."

"Uh.." Ritsu muttered, feeling her nerves start jangling; She hadn't had a cigarette since she had started her job.

"I-I need a cigarette." She told Mello, feeling her hands starting to shake.

"Matt has them. You two are so depraved." Mello sneered, biting a chocolate bar viciously and sitting heavily on the couch. Ritsu made her way outside, looking for Matt. She found him leaning against the concrete wall; smoke circling up to the sky.

"Uh, can I have a cigarette?" She asked, putting out her hand and pitying herself for how dependent she was.

'_Stupid! I could RUN right now, but oh God, I NEED that nicotine NOW.'_

Matt started and turned, staring at her and accessing the situation.

"Yeah.' He replied, digging around in his pocket for the pack and his lighter. He handed a cigarette to her, along with the lighter. She hurriedly pushed the cigarette between her lips, lit it up and took a long drag.

"Yeah…Matt…Thank you."

He nodded.

"Sure."

:D

So, yeah. Did you guys like it? Was it..ROMANCEFUL!? HaHaHa, no really, though. I was hoping to work in the title, 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' …Hmm, yep. I think Matt is a way cuter way to go on pairings cos Mello's so aggressive and is all

"Don't tell me I'm a man! I KNOW I'm a man!!" Yeah. What's your opinion? Anyhow, I'm bored now and have to go and draw Ritsu. Latah!

LUFFCHOO ALLHav


	8. Back To This

**WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY?! TELL ME!!!!!! PLEAZE!!!! THANKSYOUS.**

It's still night and she's sitting on the old couch listening to them argue. They're angry that she isn't dead, angry she isn't going to obey. She groans and decides she's going to show them she's not reliable or dependant. That she decides, not them. And, oh, won't that make them angry! She grins as deviously as she can and tiptoes to the hall. Once she's across the hall, she can get to the door, she has to get by them, and their harsh, loud voices.

'_Agh. This pisses me off.'_ She thinks and creeps by the hall, where the light is streaming in from the open door. Silently she inches over and deftly runs to the door. The lock is a simple one and she picks it with the one dagger they didn't find. Once she's out, she needs to get to the street fast. Fendi will be looking casually for her and she'll get the protection an assassin demands once she was back with his group.

FlashBack 

"Hey. You." She looks up; anger and distrust clear in her eyes. She's glaring evenly at the man before her, tall, white haired, dingy clothes hanging off his wiry frame, but mostly she's looking at the glint of weapons that are gleaming deftly from his pockets, where they are hidden under a cloak.

"Yeah. That's my name. And no, before you ask, I'm not selling myself, so get the hell 'way. " She enlightens, head held high and a cynical look stuck permanently on her young face.

"Look, kid." He's leaning down to her level, where she's sitting, back against the dingy wall, dust burnt into her very features.

"You want a better life, right. Something you can have, it's easy. And you don't have to go selling anything."

She's looking up, slightly interested, but too smart to show it.

"Yeah? Keep talkin'" She's leaning forward a little and he grins at the vanishing distrust.

"I've got a gang, and we need an assassin. You look fit 'nough. Care to join?" He's saying it in such a lazy way that she wonders what he would do if she says yes.

"Yeah. It sounds…All right. Who are you, anyways?"

"Kabuku, leader of the Blood Roses. Nice ta meetcha."

"Im..Ritsu."

He's so pleasant and carefree, but she can tell you can't cross him and get away with it, oh no. The weapons are still leering at her.

_End Flashback_

She blinks and wonders why she's remembering this. And then, she knows. All of them have that familiar deadly air about them, not the fake, very ask-like pride of killing but the very air they carried, letting you know they were going to kill you someday, but not now. She's reached the alley now and hisses with laughter at how easy that was. She grins at the dark shadows in the alley and fails to notice someone approaching her as she flips her gun out, she had had to stow it away with her, and finds she has no bullets left.

"WHA?!" She cries as someone grabs her around the neck and the familiar feel of a knife against her throat reminds her she's going to need more bullets.

"Well, well. If it isn't our little, prodigal- daughter Ritsu. Lookit this, Kyoko, guess we hit it extra lucky!" The smooth voice calls, she can feel the smug grin in his voice.

"And if it ain't our ever so dear friend Kabuku." She replies pleasantly and winces as Kyoko backhands her.

"Aww, c'mon Kyoko, you been getting' weaker, haven't ya?" She smiles.

"Look, Ritsu. Felony put a price on your head for you dead or alive so I think you might like to come quietly." Kabuku's threatening tone isn't lost, Ritsu turns the giveaway shade of pale and they know, yes they do, that she's scared.

"Ya probably already tried the decoy?"

Kabuku spits on the ground, and laughs harshly.

"Pfft. The girl backed out before we could bring her to Felony. Nothin' like you, Ritsu."

"Goodness me. Is hell frozen over? Was that a COMPLIMENT?" She asks sarcastically as Kabuku ties her hands together.

"Course, Ritsu." He snarls and then his tone quiets. The knife slides smoothly across her cheek, almost cutting.

"Felony Blood is waitin', princess."

And again, everything goes black as a drugged rag slides across her senses.

**XxxxxxxxxAuthors Notesxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, I just found out barely anyone reads Authors Notes. . Ah, that was a shock. But not really! If someone wants something to happen, they had better tell me before I can write out more of a plot!!!!Puhleaze!! **

**An' Kabuku…Gad, I luve Kabuku. I did a character sketch and a profile for him..He is so amazing..I love him, AND HE IS ORIGINAL!!**

**Idea…..**

**Matt: Hey! Want to get married, since we get along so nicely? Hmm?**

**Ritsu: -Throws knife-**


	9. Twisted Little Town

---------OMG---------XD----------LIKE-------------XD----------------

"I don't know Ritsu, you're propositions are always rather.." Kabuku paused dramatically, tapping his chin.

"Un…SELFISH, you know? Always for Fendi, that must be hard."

Ritsu sighed, trying and failing to cross her legs professionally as they WERE tied together at the ankles.

"Yeah well, its hard when you've got a boss like Fendi okay? And besides I have NOTHING to do with that murder."

Kabuku grinned, sharp, white teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"Did you know? I could make it seem so, most of Chain's friends would want revenge, now Ritsu, " A pale hand turning her face up so as he could see her eyes.

"Tell me you aren't frightened by that." The answering shudder told him.

-----------------OMG---------MIYAVI---------OMG----------PRETTY---

"Well it WAS your fault!" Matt growled belligerently, crossing his arms over his chest. Mello sighed, as he once again had to set to rights, the situation.

"It was NO ONES fault! Actually, screw that! It was your fault!" He snapped and took a more aggressive bit out of his chocolate bar. Matt looked then aback a minute then childishly stuck out his tongue and flashed Mello the middle finger.

"Hmph, just wait. She'll come back, I know she will." Mello flashed a sharp smile to Matt, who clicked the 'girl friend' button long enough to give Mello an incredulous look.

"Yeah right! Why are you so sure she'll come back, anyhow?" He asked, face dubious.

"Matt, darling, when one KNOWS something their enemy doesn't want ANYONE to know, they have a certain… LEVERAGE."Mello waggled an eyebrow emphatically.

"Yeah? Must be something interesting. Wanna let this secret out?" Matt asked, half pleadingly, dying from his own curiosity.

"Well, if you insist…" Mello motioned Matt's ear over and grinned happily, the apartments dark light and the smoke, lighting up his face strangely.

"Yes, she knows that I know She'll come back."

-----------LIKEOMG----------LIKESOOMG------------------OMG------

"Ritsu, love I'm tiring of this. Shall I set it up CLEARLY for you?" Kabuku asked wryly, fingernails trailing down Ritsu's battered cheek.

"I'm not scared, go ahead, send Gat back in here. I wont tell you, I don't know who did it." Ritsu's black eye looked defiant on top of her bruises.

"Ritsu, I'm giving you a chance at life. If stop glaring." Kabuku ordered and then sat down on the table in front of Ritsu.

"I know what you want, and I can give it to you. He's proud, isn't he? Help means nothing. I can give him safety from the rivals, body guard's, the best, if YOU do something for me." Kabuku smiled angelically at Ritsu and tapped a finger to his head.

"Now, your Mello, he's a right devil. Fed a few lies to Felony and The Boss gave me the door out, so.. As they say 'The closer they are, the harder they hurt' (I made that up! XD). Shall we set up Matt, our effeminate rivals counterpart?" Kabuku looked positively demonic as the room's frail light, shaking through a practically broken light bulb teased his features into darkness.

"I want you to get at Matt any way you can. Use whatever you have, act like you can be trusted, HAVE TO BE TRUSTED. At the right moment," Kabuku leant a finger across Ritsu's shiny, black pistol, taken from her clothing.

"You'll kill him. Is it not brilliant, love?" Ritsu grated her teeth.

"You'll protect him, let him act his job?" She asked.

"Yes, But Ritsu! Fail to do this, and you'll have them after you! Oh, but what am I saying?" His hands were suddenly around her neck, dangerously.

"The dead don't talk, do they?" He chuckled and a shiver went through Ritsu.

-----------------XD LIKE SO XD---------------------------

DANGIT! He wasn't supposed to be EVIL, just clever! And kind of.. Evil, I suppose. Hey! Thankies for the reviews, y'all! Nice of ya! But, this bothers me, if this story has an okay plot, as altogether okay, why do I only get around less than thirty reviews/ Oh well, my goal is fifty by the ending!

Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! I love you all soooo much!

Thanks to; ALLE K., Angsty Tiger, Mystic Sorceror, Hotori, Pepsi Randsome and…

Chibi Inuyashi Lover 4ever! How am I doing on the plot? Love ya all! To answer the question, I WILL put my drawings up in October as we get a scanner then! I am Havoc-chan at OH, NO LEMONS1 I DON'T WRITE LEMONS!!!!DON'T WORRY1 But, definitely some passionate gropin-er kissing, yes that's what I was saying!Love ya allHav


	10. The Delusionist

As bars go, they're usually dark places with strange looking and slightly dangerous people lurking around with the prostitutes and villains. In this case, however, it was the perfect place to go, to look for someone in the Mafia, like Ritsu was. Her hair had grown to a scraggly bob and her clothes were less ambiguous, no chest binding, as Kabuku had told her.

'_Great. Now I look like one of the whores.'_ She thought edgily as she glanced around the room. No Mello, no red haired sidekick, damn. She inwardly growled at the set-up, knowing it would be a bit too easy to be press ganged here.

"'Scuse me, ya know where I can find Mello?" She asked, shoving to the bartenders counter.

"Sorry girly. Them's he bangs, are forever forgotten, yah?" He laughed creakily at his own joke.

"Try the old church, missy." He finally advised, and Ritsu threw a piece of money to the counter. As she exited the bar, she threw a side ways glance to the street…a minute too late.

"You WHORE. Look what I found Matt!" Mello slurred, an arm around Ritsu's neck, in a headlock.

"Dammit, Mello. I came back to tell you..Ow! Let go! That I'd work for you! Jeeze, my neck!' Ritsu yelled, and Mello laughed.

"I-I gots every assassin out..-Hic- lookin' for ya. So its good ya showed up.." He laughed. Ritsu gaped at him,

"Y-you're DRUNK! You ass hat, where's Matt?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Matt barreled toward them, glared at Mello and stared at Ritsu.

"Fendi figured it out, Mello! We gotta run! And what the hell's Ritsu doing here?" He strung off, as Mello fell face down on the street.

"God! Are you even listening to me?!" He picked up the passed out Mello(Which is like, an indirect kiss jk….my arse.) and nodded to Ritsu as he apparently thought that Mello had okayed it. He sprinted down the road, hailed a taxi(Where is this?..Oh right, Tokyo. LIKE A NINJA!!!)and waved Ritsu in.

"Um, explaining time, huh?" Ritsu warbled over the gun that had been shoved in her mouth.

"I'D say." Matt chuckled.

"Start talking."

"Gods sake…I have a headache.." Mello muttered.

"Um, works not that good, so I came back." Ritsu offered, pushing the gun out of her mouth. Matt smirked,

"Fffft. All right then. Suppose that'll do as an excuse, for now." He acknowledged and pocketed his gun.

"Matt." He glanced over, as she looked up.

"I missed you." She gave a crooked smile.

"Sure you did."

God, you know what the stupid spell check did? It almost changed the part where Matt's like, "We gotta run!" To "We must..FLEE!"I almost died laughing, it was so dumb, it was great. DUDE, I'm TRYING to get all this story out before school tries to kill me. Im THIRTEEN….I have crap going on, okay?Yeah, but LOOKLOOKLOOK! I have, like, thirteen reviews….You guys ROCK! My stories at the top of all of my stories that's been favorited!YAYS!

Love ya allHav


End file.
